


Paseo por el parque

by Luandachan



Series: Cantando mi vida con sus palabras [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Credence Barebone Heals, Domestic Fluff, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: - Credence, ve a por tu abrigo. Vamos a salir.- ¿Dónde vamos, Percival?- He pensado que hace un día demasiado agradable para desaprovecharlo encerrados en casa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp de Cantando su vida con mis palabras, pero se puede leer de forma independiente.

\- Credence, ve a por tu abrigo. Vamos a salir. - Percival ya está colocándose su segunda bufanda favorita en el cuello, cuidando que no haya arrugas e intentando alisar la fina tela.

\- ¿Dónde vamos, Percival? - pregunta con curiosidad. Sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior cuando el más mayor se acerca hasta quedar casi pecho con pecho y anuda su bufanda favorita azul alrededor del cuello pálido del chico.

\- He pensado que hace un día demasiado agradable para desaprovecharlo encerrados en casa. - hace meses que viven juntos, desde que Newt consiguió extraer el obscurial del cuerpo de Credence, pero no salen mucho. Graves, con el trabajo que tanto le absorbe, y Credence aprendiendo magia, no les deja mucho tiempo ocioso para pasarlo en el exterior.

 

Es cierto; el día es bonito y agradable, el cielo está despejado y el sol está en lo alto, calentando las frías calles de Nueva York. Caminan durante un rato, sin prisas, disfrutando del calor en el rostro y del murmullo de las calles.

Se detienen en una pastelería donde venden dulces con formas de animales fantásticos que hacen sonreír a Credence y le brillan los ojos con delicia cuando el adulto le pide que elija los que más le gusten. El pastelero, un No-Maj con cara de bonachón y risa fácil les da una bolsa opaca junto con su compra y les guiña un ojo con complicidad, deseándoles un buen día. Graves levanta una ceja pero el hombre señala a las cocinas, donde se escucha una risilla que Percival conoce bien.

Lejos de extrañarse de que la bruja esté en ese lugar, niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios, y salen del establecimiento. Credence está mirando los dulces que ha elegido, maravillado con el aroma a chocolate y merengue de limón.

 

\- Vamos. - Percival estira un poco del codo del más joven, y le pone una mano en el hombro mientras andan por la acera. Hay pocos coches, no demasiada gente y se escuchan niños jugar en una calle cercana. No es mucho rato el que transcurre antes de que en el cielo se dibujen sombras de árboles.

\- Nunca he estado en esta parte de la ciudad. - los ojos marrones de Credence se pasean sin descanso por la explanada verde de terreno.

\- Nunca es tarde, mi Credence.

Los árboles son más altos que los edificios que rodean en gran parque, parece casi un bosque. Hay gente paseando, niños tirando de cometas, perros y mujeres con bebés sentadas sobre mantas en el suelo.

Caminan un rato más, despacio, respirando el aroma de la naturaleza, fresco y refrescante, hasta que llegan al lago, donde la superficie del agua brilla como hecha de diamantes. A Credence se le atraviesa el aire en los pulmones y respira de forma abrupta ante tan bello espectáculo. Hay patos y cisnes deslizándose por el agua con pereza, hay barcas de colores que se mueven con parsimonia y ardillas que corretean entre árboles.

\- Esto es maravilloso, Percival. - y el hombre sonríe, sintiendo que se le afloja el nudo en el estomago que hace días que siente. Credence vuelve a sonar como él mismo. Como esa criatura inocente que se maravilla con su alrededor, y no como ese ser torturado que vive en el pasado y al que nunca sabe como ayudar. Ve como el más joven cierra los ojos con una sonrisa y coge aire hasta llenar sus pulmones. La sonrisa le crece al abrirlos y ver que Graves está mirándolo.

\- Tú eres maravilloso. - le susurra acariciándole la mejilla. El chico vuelve a entrecerrar la mirada pero esta vez por diferentes motivos.

 

Acaban sentados bajo un árbol, sobre hojas de periódico de la semana anterior que Graves había desaparecido en algún momento y se había olvidado hasta ahora, juntos desde los hombros hasta las rodillas, cerca de la orilla del lago. Es algo mundano que Credence no ha podido hacer nunca porque 'perder el tiempo' estaba castigado.

En la bolsa que el pastelero les ha dado hay pan troceado de la semana anterior que utilizan para alimentar a los patos, y una vez más Percival se maravilla del poder que tiene Queenie a su alrededor, porque no tienen ninguna duda de que esto es cosa de ella.

Deja que el chico lance pan a sus pies mientras mordisquea un pastelillo de merengue de limón y pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo ruidos que deberían estar prohibidos de lo obscenos que son. Percival sólo quiere oír eso durante el resto de su vida.

 

\- ¿Quieres probar? - estira el brazo, tendiendo dicho pastelillo, y luego se sonroja al darse cuenta de que no es un comportamiento normal eso de compartir comida en público. Credence va a disculparse y a ofrecerle uno de los que no ha probado, pero Percival lo sorprende mordiendo el dulce de su mano, y va más allá y lame un poco de merengue con el que se ha manchado los dedos.

\- _Delicioso_. - le dice sin apartar la mirada de la del chico, relamiéndose con una intensidad que hace que el más joven se congele, hasta que un movimiento a sus pies hace que rompa el contacto visual.

 

Hay tres palomas gorjeando y picoteando los trozos de pan, y de repente hay cinco patos, más palomas y Credence se está riendo a carcajadas mientras que Graves hace aspavientos para que los animales se alejen porque están demasiado cerca. El pan del suelo se acaba pronto y las aves desaparecen en busca de otros humanos a los que pedir comida, dejando a los dos hombres solos y con el alma pesándoles un poco menos gracias a las risas.

 

El sol baja poco a poco y ellos no necesitan llenar los silencios con palabras para no sentirse incómodos. Graves ha sacado un libro de uno de sus bolsillos encantados y el más joven está muy entretenido mirando a su alrededor. Los reflejos de las ramas de los árboles en el agua, la gente viviendo sus vidas con tranquilidad y los niños jugando sin preocupaciones. Respira hondo y se llena los pulmones con ese aire refrescante, y de vez en cuando mima su paladar compartiendo algún dulce con Percival.

 

\- Ssshhh... - mira al hombre, que a su vez está mirando algún lugar cerca de la rodilla de Credence, y le murmura que _no te muevas._ Y cuando el chico mira a su derecha ve una pequeña ardilla que se ha acercado hasta casi rozar sus pantalones.

Deja de respirar en un intento de quedarse lo más quieto posible, Graves tampoco se mueve, observando lo que pasa a su lado. La pequeña ardilla se mueve un poco más cerca, da un par de saltitos y se para a estudiar a los dos humanos, da otro par de saltitos y acaba apoyando una de sus patas en la pierna del chico. Acaba subiéndose en su regazo, donde tiene la bolsa con la que ha alimentado a las aves, buscando comida. El chico se mueve con mucho cuidado y con dedos temblorosos le ofrece al animalillo un trozo de pan, que acepta y coge con sus patitas antes de sujetarlo con la boca y salir corriendo. Es ahí cuando sueltan el aire que no retenían conscientemente y ambos se ríen. El joven, con ganas, hasta que se le saltan las lágrimas. El otro más comedido, pero con una tranquilidad y una calma que hacía años que no sentía.

 

Pasan un par de minutos más en un silencio complaciente, hasta que Credence apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Graves y ambos se recuestan más cómodamente contra el grueso tronco de árbol que tienen a sus espaldas.

 

El joven suspira y cierra los ojos al sentir la voz del mago retumbar desde su pecho, que empieza a leer en voz alta. Su voz es ronca y baja, pero aterciopelada por los bordes.

 

\- _“Era mejor no pensar en el pasado. Nada podía cambiarlo. Tenía que pensar en sí mismo, en su futuro...”_ \- lee en un susurro. Credence escucha con atención, como un niño al que sus padres cuentan historias fantásticas antes de dormir. - _“¡Una vida nueva! Eso era lo que necesitaba. Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Sin duda la había empezado ya. Había evitado, al menos, la perdición de una criatura inocente...”_

 

Puede que pasen los minutos, quizá alguna hora. Y que el sol caliente un poco menos que antes pero el calor que desprende el cuerpo que tiene al lado es más que suficiente, y los murmullos de las hojas de los árboles que se mueven por el viento son hipnóticas pero la voz que parece miel líquida goteando dentro de su oído es dulce y atrayente, mil veces mejor.

 

 


End file.
